Rozdział 511
Piekło głodu jest 511 rozdziałem mangi Fairy Tail, której twórcą jest Hiro Mashima. Sting zastanawia się, dlaczego zapach Larcade jest dokładnie taki sam, jak zapach Natsu. Larcade mówi, że to pewnie wina tego, że w pewnym sensie Natsu też jest dzieckiem Zerefa. Zaczyna się walka. Gdy Larcade zaczyna przegrywać, używa Duszy Zakazanego Posiłku, co sprawia, że sojusznicy zaczynają pożerać się wzajemnie, aż do śmierci. Gdy ponownie zaczynają przegrywać, pojawia się Rogue i przekazuje Stingowi resztki swojej magii, pozwalając mistrzowi Sabertooth stawić czoła Tarczy Spriggana, jako Biały Zabójca Smoków Cienia. Streszczenie Sting pyta Larcade, dlaczego pachnie tak samo jak Natsu. Lector i Yukino informują go o jego stosunku z zarówno Natsu jak i Zerefem. Zdezorientowany tym, Sting komentuje, że nawet jeśli wyjaśnienie to jest prawdziwe, Larcade nie mógłby pachnieć tak samo jak Natsu, ponieważ nawet członkowie rodziny pachną inaczej. Larcade mówi Stingowi, że to prawdopodobnie dlatego, że w pewnym sensie Natsu także jest dzieckiem Zerefa i atakuje swoją magią, która zostaje pochłonięta przez Stinga, który powtarza w szoku Tarczy Spriggana, że każda magia z udziałem światła nie będzie miała na niego wpływu. Sting atakuje Larcade potężnym zaklęciem, które rani Larcade, po czym Sting pojawia przed nim i atakuje go kolejnym atakiem, który przewraca go. thumb|left|200px|Sting kontra Larcade Larcade przyznaje potęgę przeciwnika, po czym używa Duszy Zakazanego Posiłku, po czym atakuje go swoim krzyżem. Lector woła Stinga, lecz ten zauważa w nim jedzenie i zaczyna go jeść. Kagura mówi, by otworzył oczy, lecz po chwili zostaje ugryziona przez Yukino. Frosch stwierdza, że też jest głodny, jednak zawsze je z Rogue, więc poczeka. Sting uderza Lectora i przeprasza wszystkich za to, mówiąc, że zrobił to, by nie pomarli z głodu. Larcade pyta się, jak w takim razie zaspokoi własny głód, na co Smoczy Zabójca odpowiada, że zrobi sobie z niego główne danie jednocześnie próbując go zaatakować. Larcade łatwo unika ataku i powala go na ziemię. Larcade drwi z niego, mówiąc mu jego wysiłki są bezużyteczne, ponieważ jest tak głodny, że nie może się ruszać. Sting deklaruje, że jest mistrzem Sabertooth. Larcade stwierdza, że ich nie zna i wbija swój krzyż w jego ramię. Larcade mówi Stingowi, że nie jest nawet członkiem Fairy Tail i radzi, by się nie wtrącał. Sting wyjmuje krzyż z ramienia i mówi, że wtrąca się ze względu na Fairy Tail i Natsu. Larcade mówi, że jego dusza też zostanie niedługo wyzwolona i wyznaje, że już dawno zdecydował, że to on go zabije. thumb|200px|Biały Smok Cienia, Sting Nagle nieprzytomna Yukino znika, a w jej miejscu pojawia się Rogue. Sting poznaje magię Minervy. Rogue mówi mu, że on także nie ma już siły i stwierdza, że jest tu jako "specjalna dostawa na zlecenie panienki" i mówi Stingowi, by go zjadł, po czym daje mu swoją magię. Sting postanawia przyjąć pomoc, podczas gdy Larcade wymienia trzy ludzkie pragnienia i używa swojej magii obiecując dać Stingowi wieczny sen. Sting pożera cień Rogue i mówi mu, że nie może znieść jego smrodu, na co Larcade stwierdza, że on nie może znieść, że taki żałosny słabeusz wciąż oddycha i przygotowuje zaklęcie. Postacie w kolejności pojawienia się #Kagura Mikazuchi #Sting Eucliffe #Larcade Dragneel #Yukino Agria #Lector #Frosch #Rogue Cheney Walki i wydarzenia *Sting Eucliffe kontra Larcade Dragneel Użyta magia, zaklęcia i umiejętności Użyta magia * * ** ** * |Akujiki no Kon}} * ** |Teritorī}} Użyte zaklęcia * * Użyte umiejętności *Walka Wręcz * |Doragon Fōsu}} Użyte bronie *Krzyż Nawigacja Kategoria:Rozdziały